


How the Light Gets In

by Hagar



Category: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character, One Big Happy Ranger Family, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Yellow Ranger can seem scary, once you notice who your "big sisters" are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How the Light Gets In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



> Title from Leonard Cohen's song _Anthem_.

She found Kelsey out back, sitting on the stairs leading down to the beach.

"Hey." Nancy flopped down next to her girlfriend. "Missed you."

"Sorry," Kelsey said. She was clearly distracted, sitting with her chin on her knees and staring out to the ocean, but she took Nancy's hand when Nancy put it next to Kelsey.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nancy offered. "Or a kiss, you decide."

Kelsey just shrugged.

This was a new one. Kelsey had her moody times, same as anybody, but Nancy felt that this was off, somehow. If the noise bothered Kelsey then she would've gone further than the back porch, and if she'd drunk too much or too fast – which was a possibility, if an unlikely one – then she would've found a softer and safer surface to crash on.

"Kels?" she asked, softly.

"It's a fun party in there."

"Yes," she agreed carefully, "it is."

Kelsey turned Nancy's hand that she was holding palm-up. "Fun crowd."

Twenty-odd Rangers made for an interesting party, Nancy would agree to that, but if Kelsey was going somewhere with this then Nancy couldn't see it just yet.

"My parents would've  _loved_ to hear I'm hanging out with someone like Trini Kwan. Woman's going to be, like, an ambassador before she's thirty. Or Aisha Campbell, with her non-profit network. I actually  was at a Tanya Sloan concert. And Ashley's like… she hangs out with planetary leaders and test-drives spaceships."

"Yeah?" Nancy asked, far more calmly than she felt. "So?"

"Notice how everybody is hanging out by colour?"

Nancy took a deep breath, and pointed out: "Billy Cranston is a genius on a galactic scale, and I don't see the other Blues comparing themselves to him."

"That's because Justin is just as smart, and the rest of them can beat their Reds in strategy games."

"Sometimes the voices in your head are crazy, you know that, right?"

"So the other Yellows are totally not crazy successful."

"I'm saying that just because you're a different kind of awesome doesn't mean you're any less." Nancy leaned sideways, pressed a kiss to the corner of Kelsey's eye and pushed herself up, using Kelsey's shoulder for leverage.

She didn't add  _And also, I love you,_ because she loved her girlfriend, but sometimes Kelsey was a total idiot.

  
  


* * *

  
  
Someone slapped the back of her head.

"Ew!" Kelsey protested. "Nan –"

But it wasn't her girlfriend.

Tanya sat down next to her, put a paper dish with too many different kinds of cake between them, handed Kelsey one of two forks she was holding and asked, "What's up, kid?"

"What was that for?" Kelsey demanded.

"Your girlfriend said you could use it."

"Nancy did not –"

Tanya cut her off, pointing with her fork at the plate. "Cake." Then, while Kelsey was still trying to catch up, she said: "Trust me, I know."

"Know what?"

"So the other sisters are over there, organizing relief efforts and otherwise continuing to save the world in their second career, and I'm over here, living the life in LA. Cake, girl."

Kelsey cut the corner off the tricolad cake and put it in her mouth. Tanya did the same with a fruit cake Kelsey could barely recognize in the dark.

"Also, you should ask Trini about her parents, sometime," Tanya continued around her mouthful of cake. "It's like always thinking we should be better is part of the Yellow package." She flashed Kelsey a grin. "The Pinks got a saying about that."

"About Yellows?" Kelsey asked dubiously.

"About Rangers in general, actually." Tanya stretched her legs out. "That's how the light gets in."

"I don't get it."

"It's a song quote. 'There's a crack in everything/That's how the light gets in.' Reds are better at living for others than for themselves. Blues have Daddy Issues. And we think that Good Enough is for everybody else. Uh-uh." She pointed her fork at Kelsey. "Anything you're going to say, think what you would've told your BFF if he said that to you."

Kelsey opened her mouth, thought better about it, closed it and cut herself another bite of cake. Three bites of cake later, she said: "I would've hit him upside the head, too."

 

  



End file.
